I Love, Mom
by ZaryG
Summary: -Realmente… Yo te amo, oka –san. –Susurro esperando que las palabras se las llevara el viento.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: Pensamientos Maternales, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul._

 _ **Nota:** Esto sucede antes de la pelea actual del manga de TG: re._

 ** _Palabras:_** _1,706_

* * *

Desde que Hinami había aprendido a valorar cada uno de los recuerdos que poseía con ella, aunque, también apreciaba aquellos en donde salía su padre.

Siendo tan joven, y perdió a sus dos padres en cuestión de una semana.

-Oka –san… -Susurro en voz inaudible.

Actualmente estaba unida a Aogiri Tree, una famosa organización de ghouls, no se había arrepentido de su decisión en ningún momento.

-Ayato… Voy a salir. –Comento mirando al peli morado con fijeza.

El la miro, sabía que día era, y lo difícil que era para ella recordar, él quería ofrecerse a ir con ella, pero sabía que necesitaba a solas.

-Está bien… No regreses tarde, tenemos una misión. –Dijo fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto.

La castaña agradeció su comprensión, por lo cual se levanto y se encamino a la puerta, estaba segura que regresaría dentro de un par de horas algo decaída.

 ** _«¿Por qué justo hoy? Hoy… Hoy… Es cuando muere Oka –chan… Me gustaría saber que fue lo que hizo Oto –san antes de morir… ¿Nos habrá protegido?»_**

Camino, camino, y camino. Sus pasos no tenían rumbo fijo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y sin saberlo, llego a la cafetería de Touka. Iba a retroceder, pero sintió como alguien tomaba su hombro derecho. Sabía quien era, y a pesar de todo, no quería que la viera.

-Hinami… ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu… ¿Dejaste esa estúpida organización? –Comento la contraria, bufando por lo bajo.

-No he dejado Aogiri… Yo solo caminaba, y solo llegue aquí sin pensarlo. Ya me voy, Onee –chan. –Dijo para dar media vuelta, y emprender su camino.

-Hinami… No tienes porque irte, podemos pasar un rato juntas si así lo deseas… Después de todo, hoy… Hoy es el día que la Señorita Ryoko murió ¿No? –Le dijo sonriéndole de forma leve.

La castaña miro a la contraria, ella también había cambiado, su cabello era más corto y parecía vivir de forma tranquila, pacifica, le causaba cierta envidia. Aunque eso jamás lo diría en voz alta.

 ** _«Yo he cambiado… No puedo quedarme a su lado, eso me traería problemas con Ayato… No planeo que se entere de esto»_**

-Anda, te invito una taza de café, no puedes negarte a eso ¿No? –Dijo para luego tomar los hombros de ella. –Por favor, estoy casi segura de que necesitas hablar con alguien, y quiero ayudarte. –Dijo, para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

-O… Onee –chan. –Susurro mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla, para contener las lágrimas.

Fue inevitable, ella no quería soltarla y poco a poco fue subiendo sus brazos para corresponder al abrazo de su hermana mayor, realmente la extraño mucho. A pesar de todo, Touka seguía siendo, una persona importante en su vida.

-La extraño mucho, Onee –chan, desearía que Oka –san no se hubiera muerto por mi culpa… ¡Yo hubiera deseado ser mas fuerte cuando ella estuvo en problemas! –Dijo, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-Lo sé, Hinami, lo sé… Todos extrañamos cosas diferentes. –Musito acariciando el cabello de ella.

 ** _..._**

Y ahí yacía, una pequeña niña bastante animada, caminando al lado de su madre, para llegar a una librería y comprar un libro de su escritora favorita, Takatsuki Sen.

-Oka –san, ¿Crees que pueda conocer algún día a Takatsuki –sensei? –Le pregunto bastante ilusionada.

Realmente aquella la animo bastante, conocer a su escritora favorita seria su sueño hecho realidad, tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle pero sabía que a la hora de la verdad no haría nada, por su timidez.

-Claro que si, Hinami, puedes lograr todo si así lo deseas. –Le dijo en un tono bastante maternal.

-¿E-En serio? Me hace mucha ilusión poder conocerla, escribe muy buenos libros y dicen que es una persona bastante curiosa. –Comento risueña, incluso sus ojos empezaban a brillar con ilusión.

-Veo que la idea te hace bastante ilusión, Hina, pero debes tener paciencia ¿Si? –Le dijo pasando su mano por el cabello de la menor.

De forma inevitable, abrazo a su madre, realmente la quería.

No le importaba si era un ghoul o no, apreciaba a la mujer que estaba a su lado, el perderla era algo impensable, jamás podría cruzar algo así por su mente. Ella, tenía a dos padres y no imaginaba el perderlos, eso la destrozaría.

-Hinami, ¿Quieres ir a Anteiku? Deberás pasar una temporada por allá, podrás pasar más tiempo con Touka, tu onee –chan. –La toma de la mano para empezar a caminar.

-¿Vera onee –chan? ¡Eso sería fantástico! La extraño mucho, y todos siempre son muy amables… ¿Crees que me quedare en la misma habitación que onee –chan? Me encantaría que fuera así. –Comento de forma alegre, una emoción bastante notable.

-Cálmate, Hina, primero hay que preguntarle a Touka, ya hable con Yoshimura –san. –Dijo de forma tranquila.

-Mama… Yo… ¡Realmente te amo, oka –san! –Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

En esos momentos el sol resplandecía con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, ella entendió las palabras de su madre. Ella también sentía lo mismo, quizás su madre comprendiera mejor el sentimiento, pero sin duda alguna le tenía un enorme cariño a la mujer a su lado.

-El mío también es así, oka –san, yo… Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado ¿No? -Comento, acomodando un poco su camisa.

-Eso también lo sé, pero mi deber como madre es protegerte siempre, sin importar que, eso debes tenerlo claro. –Hablo, cierta firmeza se escuchaba en su voz.

-Oka –san… Nada nos pasara, estoy segura de eso, ¡No hay manera de que nos pase algo! Además, yo también puedo protegerte ¿No? –Pregunto viéndola con curiosidad.

-Eso también lo sé, pero mi deber como madre es protegerte siempre, sin importar que, eso debes tenerlo claro. –Hablo, cierta firmeza se escuchaba en su voz.

-Oka –san… Nada nos pasara, estoy segura de eso, ¡No hay manera de que nos pase algo! Además, yo también puedo protegerte ¿No? –Pregunto viéndola con curiosidad.

-No. –Negó con la cabeza, entristecida. –Hinami, debes prometerme que no importa que me pase, tu solo vas a correr sin mirar a atrás ¿Okay? –La detuvo para mirarla de frente. –Espero y lo entiendas Hina, pero no permitiré que te pase algo. –Menciono con un hilo de voz.

-Oka –san… -Susurro entre lagrimas. –Yo… Yo… Tratare de cumplir la promesa. –Dijo para luego abrazar por la cintura a su madre.

-Ya, ya, Hinami… No pasa nada, estoy aquí, contigo. –Acaricio el cabello de ella.

-Realmente te amo, Oka –san, ¡No quiero perderte! Eso… Eso… ¡Seria muy duro para mí! –Se limpio las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos.

-Hinami, no hay amor más grande que el de una madre, y yo me encargare de que seas muy feliz… Recuerda solo una cosa, siempre puedes buscar refugio en Anteiku, ellos jamás te dejaran sola o de lado. –Dijo tranquila, como si nada le molestara.

-Yo… ¡Lo prometo, oka –san! ¡Siempre confiare en Anteiku! –Sonrió, aun con algunos rastros de lágrimas.

-Ahora, vayamos por ese libro o se hará tarde. –Tomo su mano para emprender camino.

-Okay, oka –san. –Dijo terminando de limpiar su cara.

 _ **…**_

Levanto su mirada para ver a la contraria, parecía no querer soltarla, sin embargo, debía irse antes de que Ayato decidiera buscarla por sus medios.

-Debo irme… Sabes que no me puedo quedar, onee –chan, ¿Lo sabes, no? –Le pregunto, apartándose un poco de ella.

-Tsk… ¡Estupideces! ¡Tú puedes quedarte si te da la gana y lo sabes! Nosotros podemos protegerte, Hina… ¿Cuándo volverás? –La pelimorada fue algo ruda, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban suplicantes.

-Lo siento… En serio, lo siento mucho… Dale mis saludos a todos, y diles que estoy bien. –Dijo dándole la espalda.

Sus manos temblaban un poco, si se quedaba más tiempo ahí era probable que luego no tuviera fuerzas para irse por sus medios. Eso no podría perdonárselo.

-¡Hinami! Por favor, no te vayas, ¡Prometí protegerte y planeo cumplir su promesa! –Exclamo exaltada al ver que la castaña la ignoraba.

-Oka –san una vez dijo que confiara en las personas de Anteiku, pero lo que ella jamás supo era que mucho de nosotros tomaríamos caminos diferentes ¿No crees que estoy en lo correcto, onee –chan? –Su pregunta quedo en el aire, silenciosa, pero mortalmente peligrosa.

-Eso es…Eso es estúpido ¿Lo sabes, no? Quizás estemos separados, quizás ya no esté Anteiku, pero hay una cosa que aun tenemos… ¡Aun somos una familia, Hinami, sin importar que! –La apunto con un dedo algo dolida. –Siempre serás mi hermana menor, no importa a donde vayas y con quien, tu siempre serás Hinami Fueguchi, la pequeña niña que amaba leer libros, pasar tiempo con nosotros, animarnos, e incluso… ¡Hacer que volviéramos en sí! –Exclamo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo ya no soy una niña… ¡He cambiado para ser mas fuerte! No volverá a ocurrir lo que paso con oka –san, o lo que paso con onii –chan ¡Yo los voy a proteger! –Exclamo mirándola con firmeza.

El ambiente parecía estar tenso de repente, jamás le había alzado la voz a Touka, ni siquiera cuando se fue a Aogiri, ella simplemente tomo sus cosas y había dejado una nota explicando sus razones, o parte de ellas.

-Hina… Tu… ¿Crees que todo fue tu culpa? –Pregunto mirándola con atención.

-Me voy, onee –chan, Ayato –kun debe estar esperándome. –Musito para girarse y tratar de huir del sitio.

«Siempre podrás contar con Anteiku, Hinami, eso te lo aseguro»

A pesar de que le dolía admitirlo, su madre tenía mucha razón, Touka trataba de seguirle el paso, sin embargo en un par de calles la perdió de vista. Se había rendido. Eso la alegro, no quería que anduviera sola por ahí.

-Oka –san… ¿Qué debo hacer? Siempre fuiste buena dándome consejos… Ojala estuvieras aquí. –Dijo, hablándole al aire.

Su madre ya no estaba, pero eso no le impedía quererla, es más, quizás ahora la apreciaba de mas. Lo único que le quedaba eran sus recuerdos, los cuales aun estaban intactos.

-Realmente… Yo te amo, oka –san. –Susurro esperando que las palabras se las llevara el viento.

* * *

¡Aquí esta mi participación! Ojala les guste.


End file.
